Is this love?
by CamFlower1998
Summary: Who said that what you knew about yourself was true? Well Claire is about to find out everything is not what it seems first she falls for another man, second she finds out she isnt human at all what will she do when everything comes crushing down at her, what will she do when the one she loves the most leaves? and what about the unexpected pregnancy? picture says it all Rated T!


**Hi everyone, so i haven´t been online for a long time, so i haven´t been updating any of my stories, so i decided to make a comeback with a complete new story, new username, and a new style of writing :D **  
**So here´s what you need to know about the story before you read it:**  
**Sam is alive! (i hated that he got killed, so im making him come back, but we will get to that in the story)**  
**Claire is about 19 years old, and instead of in the books she´s very open but in this story she has a few secrets. **  
**Shane, Eve and Michael is 21, Eve and Michael is married, but having many issues, due to the fact that Michael is a vamp.**  
**Amelie is a little bit more "human like" and she has a kind of a "Friendship" with Claire.**  
**Myrnin is in serious love with Claire.**

**Chapter 1. I thought you were the one. **

Claire´s POV.

I sat down on my bed in the glass house, feeling such a relief to be home after a crazy day with Myrnin at the lab, i looked around the familiar room, thinking about how much it really meant to me, its funny how much a silly little room can mean to you. A knock on the door and my favorite person came in, smelling of barbecue, i knew who he was before even seeing him "Hi" was all i said, he sat down beside me on the bed, "How was your day beautiful? " i smiled and turned around to face him, "It was.. exhausted!" he laughed at me and kissed my nose "If its any help i had a pretty crappy day as well" i looked at him and said "It doesn't" he smiled and kissed me again, deeper.  
An hour later a knock on the door, and reality came rushing in, Eve yelled that dinner was ready, I looked at Shane and smiled, he grinned at me and took my hand.  
We all ate in silence, something was wrong, was all i could think, after dinner i helped Michael do the dishes, Michael kept looking away, when we were done, he tried to get out fast but i stepped in front of him "Whats wrong!?" he looked down at me, i could see he was nervous, "I cant.. Claire please.. just leave it alone"

i looked up at him and saw that he really meant it, "Im sorry, but i need to know, everyone is acting strange around me, and never really looking me in the eyes, even Shane cant look me in the eyes! Michael what is going on!?" He looked surprised at my outburst, he nodded slowly at me "Okay, come with me" we walked up to the hidden room, when Michael closed the door i sat down and looked at him, waiting. "Okay, look Claire, Amelie doesn't want you to know this" "so?" i interrupted,

he continued as if he hadn't heard me "Shane wanted us to tell you, but Amelie threatened us, she told us if we told you she would kill you" "She would kill me?, what!?" he looked at me like he was afraid that i would break. "Michael, you are not making any sence right now! what is it that Amelie doesnt want me to know!?" Michael looked at me for over a minute before saying anything, "Okay, im going to tell you, but you have to promise me not to overreact!" i nodded and smiled, thankful for him telling me. "Shane has been granted permission to leave Morganville..." i interrupted him, exploding "WHAT!?" before he had any chance to answer i ran out, wanting to talk to Shane.

When i reached the door, something was pulling me away from going in, i kept replaying the last 3/4 years i´ve been here, the memories, how i had gotten beaten, and had to escape Monica and her puppets, how i fell in love with Shane even though everyone told me that he was a bad guy, how i had met Amelie, how she had introduced me to Myrnin. Myrnin. I need to see him, he is the ony one who will understand, i opened a portal, and went through.

The lap was as always a mess, but Myrnin was nowhere to be seen, "Myrnin? are you here?" i asked twice to see if he was there, but no one answered, so i walked over to one of the old dusty couches.  
"Are you okay?" i slowly opened my eyes, OH CRAP, i had fallen a sleep, i looked up, seeing Myrnin sitting on the floor, with his head resting on the couch, i sat up, "What time is it?" Myrnin kept looking at me "5:30" "What!" i stood up "wait, how long have you been watching me?" he stood up as well, "i walked in about the time you fell a sleep, i put a blanket over you so you wouldnt be cold" i looked at him, and saw that he was nervous, i smiled at him "Thank you, i appreciate it, but why didnt you wake me up?" he walked over to me, "Because i know you needed it" i suddenly felt a weird warm feeling, i took a step back, "What are you doing Myrnin?" he closed the gap between us with one step and he was now holding me, like his life depended on it, but knowing Myrnin, it probably did.  
"Myrnin..." he stopped me by saying "How could this happen?" i didnt say a thing, i didnt even flinch. "Claire, im sorry for what i am about to do" he said.

and kissed me.

**SO what do you think? REVIEW AND I´LL UPDATE TONIGHT :D **


End file.
